My Hot Butler
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: Author : Kyuufi No Kitsune / NaruSasu Fanfic / "Sudah saya katakan, Sasuke-sama. Seharusnya anda tidak keluar malam tanpa penjagaan saya" /"Gomen-" / Chapter 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

***** My Hot Butler ***** Author : Kyuufi No Kitsune

 **Keterangan :**

Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan ngeri, tubuhnya gemetaran, melihat darah yang menetes dengan suara 'krak' tulang yang patah benar-benar membuatnya gemetaran.

Sasuke melihatnya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berwajah datar yang sedang dikeroyok oleh tiga orang berbadan besar dan berwajah sangar. Sementara di sekitar sana dua tubuh besar lainnya telah tergeletak dengan wajah bonyok.

'Srettt!'

Seorang pria bersurai merah mengayunkan belati kearah pemuda pirang.

Sasuke memekik, menutup matanya saat melihat belati itu hampir mengenai wajah si pirang.  
Namun saat lama ia mendengar suara 'gedebuk' yang menyakitkan Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat si pirang telah mengunci tangan si merah kebelakang sebelum menendang punggungnya keras dan menginjak kepalanya, sebelum si merah memekik sakit dan pingsan dengan hidung patah. Lalu dua orang sisanya maju, pria bersurai biru dan perak, mata mereka tampak memicing tajam kearah si pirang.

'Tak.' Keduanya mengayunkan pukulan dari arah kiri dan kanan kearah wajah si pirang, namun si pirang menghindar dengan cara melemparkan tubuhnya kebelakang membuat kedua pukulan pria itu mengenai wajah kawannya masing masing, membuat bibir mereka lebam dan mengelurkan darah.

Melihat kesempatan saat kedua lawannya tampak sempoyongan, si pirang melakukan sapuan pada kedua kaki pria sangar itu membuat keduanya jatuh terjerembab.

'Duagh.. Duaghh.. Duaghhh..' Si pirang memukul wajah pria berambut biru dengan keras, membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

'Duugghh..' Sebelum membenturkan wajah si biru ke aspal untuk serangan penutup.

Si pirang menyodokkan sikutnya kearah belakang tepat mengenai rusuk pria perak dan membuatnya lagi-lagi terjerembab.

'Bruk!' Si pirang mengangkat kerah kaos si perak membuat wajah si perak membiru tak dapat bernafas.

"Dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik, jangan ganggu dia lagi jika kau dan teman-temanmu itu masih ingin hidup," desisan lirih yang terdengar datar namun menakutkan itu cukup terdengar sampai telinga Sasuke dan membuat bulu romanya merinding. "Paham?" pertanyaan yang tak kalah lirih membuat pria perak itu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya ketakutan.

"Pa-paham," jawab pria itu gagap. Si pirang itu segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah si perak dengan kasar sebelum berdiri dengan Cool.

Mata birunya yang tajam memandang tubuh bergetar Sasuke yang berada di sudut gang dengan intens sebelum berjalan kearah Sasuke. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang letih dengan beberapa luka lebam di anggota tubuhnya dan darah di sudut bibirnya, si pirang mengangkat Sasuke ala _bridal style_.

"Sudah saya katakan, Sasuke-sama. Seharusnya anda tidak keluar malam tanpa penjagaan saya," ucapnya lembut tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Ia mengecup dahi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil sebelum menyelusupkan wajahnya di dada si pirang yang bidang, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Gomen-" Sasuke meminta maaf, ia sedikit terisak melihat keadaan pemuda pirang yang menggendongnya ini. Pakaian yang dipakai si pemuda tampak kumal dengan beberapa bekas sobekan dan darah.

"Tak apa, jangan menangis Sasuke-sama," ucap lembut si pirang mengeratkan gendongannya.

"Arigatou, Naru," balas Sasuke sebelum terlelap karena kelelahan.

"Ne. Oyasumi 'Suke."

***** TBC *****


	2. Chapter 2

***** My Hot Butler ***** Author : Kyuufi No Kitsune Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Keterangan :**

Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

***** My Hot Butler *****

Sasuke Pov

Menyebalkan, jika mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, sungguh aku ingin menerjunkan diri dari atas pohon tomatku di belakang rumah. Apa-apan itu. Aku benar-benar malu. Bahkan pagi harinya aku tak berani menatap mata biru mempesona milik pelayan pribadiku itu.

Aku menyentuh keningku pelan, pipiku merona seolah aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir Naruto saat bersentuhan di sana.

"Sasuke-sama, mobil telah siap." suara terdengar dari luar kamarku. Ugh, suaranya yang berat dan mendominasi kadang membuat tubuhku bergelenyar aneh ketika mendengarnya.

"Tunggu, sebentar lagi." jawabku ketus. Mencoba menutupi rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari pipiku. Ayolah, aku mencoba menjaga imej Uchiha-ku walau itu gagal, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku segera mengambil tas ku dan berjalan ke lantai bawah. Di bawah tampak Naruto telah menungguku di dekat pintu utama. Kyaaaa dia makin tampan saja, aihh Sasuke apa yang kau pikirkan baka.

"Ayo." ucapku datar, ia mengangguk, mengambil tasku dari bahuku dan membawanya dengan mengikutiku di belakang, ketika hampir sampai mobil Naruto sedikit mempercepat laju jalannya untuk membukakanku pintu mobil bagian penunumpang, menaruh tasku sebelum mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku mendengus melihatnya, ku putar langkahku menenuju pintu mobil sebelah kanan dan membukanya sendiri lalu duduk di kursi samping kemudi, Naruto tampak mengernyit.

"Sasuke-sama ?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar, kenapa wajahnya jadi seperti itu ? Aku tidak suka.

"Aku ingin disini." ucapku ketus dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirku.

"Tapi-"

"Apa ? Tidak boleh?" aku menaikkan nada suaraku saat ia tampak ingin menyela.

"Baiklah." akhirnya dia menyerah, aku tersenyum kemenangan. Naruto segera duduk di kursi kemudi lalu mengemudikan mobil keluaran terbaru ini menuju sekolahku, Konoha Internasional Senior School.

***** My Hot Butler *****

"Jangan keluar." ucapku tegas padanya saat aku melihat ia ingin keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untukku. Lagi-lagi ia mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Tapi-" ia tampak tak setuju dengan ucapanku.

"Aku tuanmu di sini." ucapku menegaskan membuatnya terbungkam. Setelahnya aku membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Bukannya apa aku melarang Naruto keluar dari mobil, wajahnya yang tampan (Aku mengakui itu) di tambah hawa dominan yang seolah menguar dari tubuhnya selalu saja berhasil membuat semua orang terpesona olehnya. Aku tidak suka! Aku benci saat semua mata wanita tampak memujanya, aku tidak suka saat mata jelalatan mereka seolah menelanjangi tubuh tegap berotot Naruto, seolah menerka bagaimana isi di dalamnya sebelum berKyaaa-Kyaaa menyebalkan, aku tidak suka berbagi. Dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah miliku, milik Uchiha Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan aku mengklaim dirinya jadi milikku.

Err mungkin sejak pertama aku melihatnya, saat ayah memberikannya sebagai Butlerku ? Mungkin!? Pada saat itu aku memang terpesona pada keindahan matanya. Benar-benar seolah menenggelamkanku.

"Sasuke-sama, tunggu." aku berbalik kebelakang, yaakkkk dasar baka dobe, brengsek, usuratonkachi, idiot, bodoh. Sudah ku bilang jangan keluar dari mobiiilllll.

"Kyaaaaa tampannyaaa."

"Badanya benar-benar bagus."

"Keren sekaliiii, apa dia mau jadi pacarku."

"Kyaaaa.. Aku jatuh cinta padanya lagi."

Sialan, Iprit, genderuwo, mak lampir, kutil beranak sialaaannnn. Ini yang paling ku benci dari teman sekolahku, kalau memang bisa ku sebut teman. Mereka berisik sekali. Dan kenapa mata mereka berubah hijau kalo ,elihat Naruto ? Dia milikku sialannn.

"APA!" tanyaku kasar, aku sebal sekali. Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengar ucapanku sih.

Dia berjalan kearahku dengan tatapan datarnya. Tangannya memegang sesuatu.

"Tas anda tertinggal." ucapnya dan mengulurkan tas biro dongkerku kearahku. Aku menunduk, malu sekali rasanya, dalam hati aku merutuk, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan tasku ?

Ku sambar cepat tas itu sebelum berbalik memunggunginya, berjalan kearah sekolahku. Yak ,enyebalkan sekali, tidak cukupkah teriakan melengking itu saja yang dapat merusak hariku ?

"Sasuke-sama" Naruto memanggilku lagi, aku berhenti melangkah. Ku dengar langkah kaki Naruto mendekatiku, ia membalikkan badanku dengan lembut sebelum mendongakkan wajahku kearah wajahnya, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

'Cup'

Dan mencium lembut dahiku.

Blus

wajahku memerah sempurna.

'Kyaaaaaaa..' teriakan histeris teman-temanku yang di susul dengan teriakn 'Aku juga mauuu' seolah lenyap dari pendengaranku.

"Ganbatte Sasuke-sama," ucapan Naruto di tambah dengan senyum, ah terlihat seperti Seringaian tampan benar-bemar menyita perhatianku.

Setelahnya ia berbalik menuju mobil, aku masih mematung melihat kepergian mobil merah itu sebelum tersadar saat mobil yang di tumpangi Naruto menghilang di tikungan.

'Dia-'

'Menciumku?'

'Kyaaaaa' aku menjerit histeris dalam hati dan menutup wajahku yang memerah dengan tangan.

'Aku mau lagi.' dan entah kenapa pemikiran itu terlintas.

***** TBC ***** 


	3. Chapter 3

My Hot Butler Author : Kyuufi No Kitsune Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Keterangan : Jangan memakasa untuk meperpanjang cerita, karena Admin hanya me-post apa yang telah di post oleh penulis aslinya. Admin tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengubah jalan cerita dan sejenisnya. Jika ingin meminta perpanjangan cerita silahkan hubungin author yang bersangkutan didalam grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu). Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki) P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi Warning : YAOI containt, NaruSasu! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! . . Chapter 3 . Di dalam mobil, Naruto terkekeh kecil. Andai ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke setelah ia mencium dahinya tadi, mungkin Sasuke akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Menatap kedepan dengan tangan yang memegang stir mobil, Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar getaran pada ponsel pintarnya. "Moshi-moshi." setelahnya, ia mengangkat panggilan itu dengan tangan kanan, berucap sopan saat tahu bahwa yang menghubunginya adalah Tuan Besar. '...' Alis Naruto mengernyit sedikit mendengar jawaban di seberang sana, ia yakin ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius. "Ha'i. Saya mengerti saya akan segera ke sana Tuan." balas Naruto sebelum menutup panggilan. Dengan gerakan bak seorang ahli, Naruto memutar laju mobil merahnya yang sebelumnya kearah Rumah sang tuan muda kini menuju tempat pertemuan yang telah di sepakati. . . . Beberapa menit setelah melakukan perjalanan yang 'mulus' dan 'menyenangkan' Naruto pun segera turun dari mobil yang ia tumpang menuju bangunan besar di depannya. "Permisi nona, Saya ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku-sama." ucap Naruto dengan senyum Charming-nya. Sang resepsionis wanita itu tampak menunduk dengan wajah memerah, namun tak lama ia mendongak dengan alis mengkerut. "Tapi beliau sedang tidak dapat di ganggu, lalu kenapa k-" "Maaf sebelumnya, saya memiliki urusan penting dengan beliau." seolah tau apa yang akan di katakan sang resepsionis dengan surai merah muda, Naruto mengatakan dengan sopan dan tegas. "Baiklah, Fugaku-sama ada di ruangannya." ucapnya kemudian. "Terimakasih-" ucap Naruto tersenyum. "Sakura-chan" lanjutnya sebelum berbalik. . . . Di kelas Sasuke masih saja menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja, bunyi bel istirahat sudah terdengar beberapa saat lalu, namun ia masih malas untuk beranjak. "Oii.. Aku melihatmu tadi pagi." Ucap kawan seperjuangannya, Gaara. "Kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan ciumannya." lanjut Gaara lagi. Bukan hal aneh baginya jika melihat Gaara mulai seperti ini, apa lagi sekarang kelas sedang sepi. Ia memang tahu jika Gaara menyukai butler seksinya itu, dan ia tidak suka. "Berhenti melakukan itu Gaara, menjijikkan." ucap Sasuke pedas. Ia memandang Gaara sebelum mendecit sebal. "Oooo.. Lihat ini. Tuan muda cemburu, eh?" sekarang datang lagi kawannya yang satu, Kiba namanya, entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa berteman dengan orang seberisik Kiba. "Tutup mulutmu Inuzuka." ucapnya lagi, sebal sekali rasanya mendengar teman-temannya ini menggodanya, bahkan ia merasa pipinya memanas sampai telinga. "Hoamm.. Sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta Uchiha." datang lagi satu pengganggu di depannya, si rusa pemalas. "Yak berhenti menggodaku." ujarnya berteriak, ugh OOC sekali. ia beruntung temannya yang satu lagi, Neji. Tidak seperti teman teman lainnya yang suka menggodanya. Andai sahabat-sahabatnya ini memiliki sifat seperti Neji, mungkin hidupnya akan tentram, damai dan sentosa. "Huahahaha.. Tak ku sangka Uzumaki-san seberani itu." Dafuck, Sasuke menarik ucapannya saat mengatakan jika Neji adalah sahabat terbaiknya, ia bahkan lebih parah dari yang lain. . . . "Tak ku sangka dia mulai bergerak." ucap Naruto. "Ya, ini memang di luar dugaan." balas suara berat di seberangnya. Fugaku, tampak memijit pelipisnya pening. "Begitu ?" beo Naruto, ia juga nampak memikirkan suatu hal. "Ya, ku harap kau segera melakukan tugasmu dengan baik Naruto." ucap Fugaku dengan ekspresi serius. Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Aku tau paman. Kau tak harus mengucapkannya berulang kali. Oh ya, hentikan ekspresimu itu, kau terlihat semakin tua saja. Dasar FathCom." ejek Naruto membuat kedutan tampak di dahi Fugaku. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar, apa kau tak tau sopan santun hah!" ucap Fugaku meledak sebelum mengeluarkan pistol dari laci meja kerjanya. "Wow.. Wow.. Paman.. Kau memang niat sekali ya! Hei, kau tak seharusnya menyimpan pistol di kantor seperti ini." ucap Naruto mundur dengan tangan keatas tanda menyerah, namun seringai tampak barmain di bibir merahnya. "Tentu saja untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada seorang 'penjahat' sepertimu Gaki-kuso." ucap Fugaku sembil menurunkan pistolnya, yeah tidak mungkin ia menarik pelatuk pistol di kantor kan ? Ia juga lupa memberi peredam suara. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa mendapat kesempatan menembak anak sahabatnya itu. "Che.. Kau lebih jahat dariku, paman." balas Naruto kembali duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Fugaku, entah kemana sopan santunnya menghilang. Sejak masuk ruang pamannya ini dia memang mulai kumat. "Sekarang serius paman, Jangan main-main terus." ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius, ia memandang Fugaku dengan tatapan tajam seolah memperingati kalau ini bukan saatnya bermain. 'Dasar bocah sialan, memang siapa yang dari tadi main-main brengsek?!" Fugaku mengumpat dalam hati. Ia memandang Naruto murka, tak yakin jika bocah sialan di depannya ini memiliki posisi tinggi dalam organisasi. "Baiklah, aku akan memulai rencana dalam seminggu ini." ucap Naruto serius. TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

My Hot Butler Author : Kyuufi No Kitsune Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sebelumnya maaf atau kekacauan tulisan yang terjadi, padahal Admin sudah memperbaikinya tapi pas di update malah hancur. Keterangan : Jangan memakasa untuk meperpanjang cerita, karena Admin hanya me-post apa yang telah di post oleh penulis aslinya. Admin tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengubah jalan cerita dan sejenisnya. Jika ingin meminta perpanjangan cerita silahkan hubungin author yang bersangkutan didalam grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu). Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki) P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi Warning : YAOI containt, NaruSasu! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Chapter 4

Siang seperti biasa, Sasuke menunggu jemputan di dalam kelasnya, ia malas keluar saat matahari sedang terik seperti ini. Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana kalau kulitnya yang putih mulus nan kinclong ini berubah menjadi hitam dan kusam ? Big Now.. Ia tak ingin nantinya Naruto akan berpaling darinya hanya karena ia berubah jadi Buluk.

Huh!

Dan karena itu, ia harus rela membagi wajah tampan Naruto pada siswa lain di KISS, karena entah kenapa para fangirl Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin pulang sebelum melihat sang pujaan, tentu saja mereka tau kebiasaan di mana jika pulang sekolah Naruto pasti akan menjemput Sasuke di kelasnya, dan saat ini para fans setia Naruto telah standby di sekitar kelas Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mobil sport merah memasuki halaman luas sekolah terkenal itu, setelahnya pemuda tampan bersurai pirang keluar dengan keren daridalam mobil. Menatap lurus kedepan, Naruto mencoba mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan fans-nya dari sekolah sang majikan itu. Tugas utamanya adalah menjemput Sasuke, jadi ia tidak akan perduli pada sekitarnya dan lebih fokus untuk segera menjemput Sasuke ke kelasnya dan pulang.

"Kyaaaa.. Naruto-kun datang." yahh sebagian besar gadis di sana berteriak seperti itu ketika melihatnya.

"Dia tampan seperti biasa." itu juga, bukannya sombong, itu memang biasa ia dengar dari para wanita di sekitarnya, err kadang beberapa pemuda bertitle Uke juga sih.

"Jadilah kekasihku Naruto-kun." uhh lain kali saja ya Nona-nona.

"Hiks.. Aku hamil anakmu Naruto-kun." Naruto cengo di tempat.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening seketika, sepertinya semua orang di koridor sekolah itu juga terkejut.

Naruto menghetikan langkahnya tepat beberapa langkah di depan orang yang meneriakkan kalimat (super nista) terakhir tadi.

Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut, membalikkan badannya kebelakang, ia menatap seorang Pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya menangis tersedu-sedu. Yang benar saja, mana ada laki-laki hamil ? Coz Fic ini juga bukan fic mpreg.

Naruto pun melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dengan wajah datar, namun terlihat dari matanya bahwa pemuda pirang itu tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Kyaaaaa.." pekikan nyaring terdengar heboh saat para remaja di sekolah ternama itu melihat sang pujaan tengah memeluk pemuda Inuzuka itu dengan pelukan (yang terlihat) lembut, tanganya juga mengusap-usap punggung sempit sang Inuzuka.

Tak lama Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sang Inuzuka sebelum melenggang santai meninggalkan Inuzuka bungsu yang kini telah membolakan matanya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Gyaaaahhhhhh.. Uzumaki-sama, maafkan akuuuu.. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal nista lagi padamu." ia berteriak histeris sebelum menangis, pundung di pojokan.

'Ne, Ki-chan. Aku tau kau melakukan taruhan konyol itu lagi dengan si iklan shampo. Namun ini sudah keterlaluan, jangan kaget jika nanti kau melihat Akamaru telanjang.' bisikan Naruto sebelum pergi benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Kiba meremang, ia paham maksud kata 'Telanjang' yang di ucapkan Naruto, ya tuhan Ia pernah melihat Naruto hampir saja membabat habis bulu putih di tubuh Akamaru, dan itu membuatnya trauma.

"Akamaru-chan, maafkan dakuuu." lolongnya histeris. Err Kiba, sepertinya kau berlebihan.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui rintangan yang menguras tenaga, Naruto pun sampai di kelas Sasuke dengan selamat. Namun, kernyitan tampak di dahinya kala melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke di tambah Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi manja.

'Minta di gendong dari kelas ke mobil'

Yang benar saja ? Ini fenomena langka. Di tambah pernyataan berupa bisikan Sasuke yang mengatakan:

'Kau milikku.'

'Kau akan selalu bersamaku.'

'Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.'

Dan beberapa lainnya mengalun dari bibir Sasuke.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kali yang terdengar di telinganya membuat Sasuke membuka mulut.

"Lama sekali, Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hah ?" umpat Sasuke sebelum mendongakkan wajahnya kearah pintu.

"Sayang sekali Uchiha-san, aku bukan Naruto-kun." jawaban pemuda di depannya membuat Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka.

"Apa maumu Shimura ?" tatapan Sasuke berubah tajam, sungguh ia tidak menyukai pemuda murah senyum itu.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku satu langkah di depanmu. Kau tau aku yakin sebentar lagi Naruto-kun akan pergi darimu dan datang padaku." ucap Sai dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Itu membuat darah Sasuke mendidih.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sai. Naruto milikku, dan akan selalu seperti itu." tegasnya dengan kilat di bata onyx-nya.

"Ah, kita lihat saja nanti. Jaa Uchiha-san." ucap Sai sebelum berlalu dari kelas Sasuke. Sasuke menatap punggung ramping Sai dengan tatapan tajam, tangannya mengepal dan geraman terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Naruto milikku dan dia selalu memilihku, jangan terlalu berharap Sialan." desisnya kecil. Walau ia tidak paham apa yang Ingin di katakan Sai sebenarnya Namun Sasuke paham maksud tersirat di dalam nada suara Sai.

TBC

Ps di grub fanficnya cuma sampai chapter empat, jadoi silahkan kalian terror Author aslinya *plak*

Top of Form


End file.
